


Changeling

by DarkNeedsAtNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Chan, Cheating, Demons, Dom - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loli, Lots of it, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Scenting, Sex, Shota, Slightly Insane Harry, Underage Sex, Veela, Wings, anything and everything you can think of, beastiality, creature - Freeform, cross dressing, i will update as i write, narcissism in a way, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNeedsAtNight/pseuds/DarkNeedsAtNight
Summary: Harry was always meant for better thing. He was always meant to change the world. What better way to do so then by traveling to an alternate timeline. As the master of death he can travel to any time, past or future, he chooses. He can even go into other dimensions. As it so happens he chooses to do both. The world is his oyster and it better watch out because this dom is here to play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. I am bad at summaries. If you choose to read my story I thank you. For those wondering if you look into my profile there is another story named changeling. I have no memory of writing it and therefor have no idea where I was going with the story which prompted me to re-write it. Hence this story.
> 
> I am going to warn you this one time only for anyone reading this. My stories are a free for all. As a minimum for what I know about right now there will be underage sex, and I mean underage. There will be bestiality and there will be noncon/dubcon at the very least. If any of these are triggers for you then please don't read this story. Nothing really happens in this first chapter but it will be starting the next one.

It was the middle of the day, the sun was shining and it was already hot as hell. He could ignore the discomfort though, it was all for a reason. So far he had waited all day for his prey to come home, Luckily he had learned a long time ago about how to be patient. After all if your traveling around the world hunting different kinds of creatures patience is a necessity. Not all creatures lived the same day and night cycle. 

As usual his patience was rewarded. Soon enough a dark blue Cadillac pulled into the driveway of the house on number 4 Privet Dr. He watched the driver door swing open and the fat lard that dared call himself his Uncle started yelling. Telling the boy grabbing all the groceries and bringing them into the house as he walked towards the door with Petunia following behind him. Wasn’t that a sight to see. It was mind boggling watching a six year old Harry slide out of his seat and start bringing as many bags of groceries as his little arms could carry. After five raoud trips Harry finally grabbed the last bag and closed all the doors on the Cadillac. After doubl checking the car was locked Harry quickly made his way inside the house and closed the door behind him.

He waited another hour or so after that then rounded the corner and started ambling toward the house. Nothing had changed with the neighborhood, he suspected nothing was different inside the house either. All the houses still looked like exact replicas, with minor differences in colors. Each yeard was perfectly manicured with giant splashes of beautiful color, to offset the plain green yards. They were designed to draw attention to the houses and make them stand out but with all the houses having bright colors they blended together. 

Reaching the front yard he moved up the pathway until he was standing in front of the door. Now that he was standing here in the doorway to this forsaken house all he wanted to do was leave but he couldn’t, not yet. He still had to get what he came for and he wasn’t leaving until he had it. Lifting his hand he started to knock on the door but decided otherwise just before his knuckles made contact. Instead he reached to the side of the door and set off the doorbell. Petunia had always grumbled about the sound it made and how she hated it. It was petty, but really this was going to be the last time he saw these people, so there was no reason to be overly nice. He could afford to be a little petty with all he had to endure because of them. 

He waited but a few moments before setting the doorbell off again. He wasn’t willing to wait forever after all and he knew Petunia liked to try and pretend they weren’t home. When he didn’t get a response after the second time he stuck his finger on the ringer then leaned against the wall holding it pressed and making it ring continuously. Not long after he heard the door unlatch and watched as it opened in front of him.

He almost gasped at the sight before him. Most people would call him narcissistic, since they were both technically the same person, but he really didn’t care. Truly the boy was a vision. He was only six but already a looker. His hair was black but it had red highlights that took over in the right lighting and made him look like a red head. His eyes were still a piercing almost neon shade of green and his skin was a porcelain white that looked just as smooth. His clothing were too large and the shirt fell over his left shoulder exposing some of the boys collar bone. It took all of his strength not to lean over and touch Harry’s face.

Realizing he was staring he cleared his throat before speaking. “Hello little one. Are your parents at home? If so I’d really like to speak with them.”

It took a moment for any sort of response. He could tell Harry was sizing him up, trying to figure out what he could and could not say. “They’re not my parents, but yes they are. I’ll go get them.”

That said he watched as Harry turned around and walked back into the house. Taking the opening that was presented he walked into the house and closed the door behind him. After all there was no need for Arabella Fig to see what was about to happen. 

He had only just closed the door when he heard a bellow and turned to watch as Vernon Dursley walked, more like waddled, towards him. Before he could even reply Vernon got into his face and started spitting on him as he was yelling. In what Vernon, no doubt, thought was an intimidating manner.

Already having had enough of this entire afternoon he sent a body bind and silencing spell at Vernon. He had practiced his magic enough that he neither required speaking the spell or a wand to cast it. He watched emotionless and Vernon fell with a loud thump onto the floor. Casting a quick notice-me-not he waited until Petunia and Dudley turned the corner to investigate the sound. It wasn’t long before they both came running down the hall and he had them bound as well.

Canceling the notice-me-not he used a levitation spell to lift all three up and move them into the living room onto the couch. Moving some furniture around he set a coffee   
table in front of them and moved his own chair onto the other side of the table. Sitting down he stared impassionedly at them waiting for them to stop trying to squirm free. Deciding it was going to take a while he looked around the room until he spied Harry hiding just inside the kitchen. The boy was peaking around the doorway watching his every move.

Smiling at the cute scene he called out. “Harry, darling, I’m sorry if I scared you but I really need to talk to them and I needed them to listen that’s why they’re like they are. I promise i didn’t come here with the intent to harm you or those you care about.” That got his attention and he slowly started to edge back into the living room. “would you come here for a moment love? I need to look at you really quick if you’ll let me.” Harry froze at that and he watched as the boy fought with himself. The years of abuse making him less trusting but eventually Harry gave in.

Taking Harry’s hand once he was close enough he pulled Harry until the boy was standing right in front of him. Hooking his finger under Harry’s chin he lifted the boys head until his neck was straining as he looked up. Leaning forward he kissed the boys forehead and said “thank you.”

Casting a silent confusio as he pulled away he looked into Harry’s eyes and watched as they dimmed. The spell was a variation of the confundus charm. Rather then making the target disoriented and confused beyond belief this one just made someone more willing to do as told. It makes them confused about why they disliked certain things and lowers their inhibitions. It could be compaired to the imperio curse but this one will just fade away with time if left alone. It doesn’t stay active permanently. 

Satisfied that Harry was under the full effect of the spell He pulled the boy between his legs and started pulling off Harry’s shirt. He was pleased with what he saw. Either this Harry wasn’t abused as badly or he just had good timing. Either way other then being a bit thin for his age and having a few bruses, clearly made in places designed to be hidden by clothing, Harry was in pretty good shape.

Unable to stop himself from toughing the boy He carefully slid his had up and over Harry’s soft belly. Splaying his hand wide to touch as much skin as possibly he moved further up until he reached a nipple. Slowly circling it he watched as a small peak began to form. Wanting to go further but unwilling to do so in front of the Dursleys, he pinched that small peak. As it puckered in reaction he looked at Harry’s face and smiled at the dazed look. Happy with the interaction he slid his hand up the boy’s neck and took hold of his hair. Pulling him forward he kissed the top of the boy’s head before spelling him to sleep and carefully laying him down on the floor.

Returning his attention to the Dursleys he could see the fear and disgust in their eyes and he only took pleasure from it. He hadn’t been able to do anything to them the last time he’d seen the Dursleys but he was going to take great pleasure in this.

Leaning forward he interwove his fingers and leaned his head on top of his hands. There was much he wanted to say and do but he decided otherwise. He had already lingered longer then intended and he didn’t want to chance Dumbledore coming to ‘check’ on Harry. 

Deciding to just get to the point he smiled at the Dursleys. It could hardly be called a smile though. It was more like he bared his teeth at them rather then smiled and it had all three of the Dursleys quaking in fear. Standing up he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a piece of folded paper. Tossing it onto the coffee table he turned the paper towards the Dursleys. Sitting back in the chair he finally decided to speak to the pieces of shit in front of him.   
“Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. You don’t know me but that’s fine you don’t need to. All you need to know is that I am here to take your little burden from you and there is nothing you can do about it. Your payments for ‘the care and upkeep’ of your charge, Hayden James Potter, shall be stopping immediately and any payments you have taken shall be returned after the pending investigation is finished.” At this he paused to look each one of the Dursleys in the eye. Vernon and Petunia clearly understood what was going on if the widening of their eyes was anything to go by. Dudley still being a child didn’t fully understand what was being said around him. He just knew that something was going on.  
Deciding to give the final blow he continued. “Furthermore although just by cursory glance Hayden doesn’t appear to be to badly harmed a full inquiry shall be made into the mental and physical health of Hayden James Potter, and shall any discrepancies be found further action shall be taken.” After giving the required statement He decided to give the Dursleys a chance to speak. So waving his hand in front of them he released the silencio and asked, “Do you have any questions? I have released the spell so you may at least speak.”

What happened next was absolutely astounding. Although neither adult could move they still managed to wiggle around on the couch and completely drown out each other with their yelling. Deciding he wasn’t going to deal with the impending headache he silenced them both again.   
Looking them both in the eye he said, “why don’t we try one at a time this time. Hmmm?”  
LIking how purple Vernon was turning he released Petunia from the spell and watched as Vernon once again tried to yell at him. Looking at Petunia he gestured for her to speak.  
“We did not abuse that boy. If he has said so then he is lying. We have punished him when he breaks rules but that is the extent of what we’ve done.” Having said her piece Petunia lifted her head and attempted to look down her nose at him.

Taking the opportunity given he decided to investigate her memories. Petunias head was a ruined little thing. It was black and green with envy and surprisingly cluttered for how neat she preferred her house. But that didn’t mean anything. Her mind could be this way because of some natural protection. It certainly did make finding her memories harder, but no impossible. He finally found the correct memories after a little bit of searching. Leaving her mind after viewing the memories he was astounded. She actually believed that they had not abused him. That everything they had done had been in the best interest of Hayden.

Unwilling to continue the conversation he shook his head and said “Fine.” Reaching over he pushed the top document off the pile and showed them the second one. “The top papers are an explanation on the inquires going on that you are apart of. It is required I give them to you. If it helps better explain you can think of it this way. I have just served you official document from the Gringotts bank. You shall receive a missive when the inquiry is finished telling you when and where the hearing shall be. You may then state your case and the council shall deliberate and decide your fate. There is nothing you need to do and nothing you can do currently. On the second set of papers I need your signature.” Looking up to ensure Petunia was still paying attention he continued when she nodded in understanding. “This second set of papers is the explanation that I am now legally Hayden James Potters caretaker. Since you are muggles and currently under inquiry the ministry has seen fit to give Hayden to his closest magical relative which is me. Once again I reiterate there is nothing you can do about this. The only reason for the signature is to show that I have spoken to you and explained what is going on. It is a legally binding contract and by signing you are acknowledging and stating your understanding of the fact that I am now the current caretaker of Hayden James Potter. Do you understand what I have said?”

Receiving another nod of acknowledgement he released the body bind and handed Petunia a blood quill. After getting her needed signature he looked her in the eye and ripped through her mind. He made sure he left no traces behind but he also took very little care. She needed to remember that he had spoken to her and explained everything but that was all. He made it so that she couldn’t explain anything about him to anyone. She would come up blank when asked to describe anything about him. He also made it so that if anyone checked her mind all they would see is a blur of colors. Once finished he did the same for Vernon and Dudley Dursley. Whether or not it caused pain he didn’t care. Even when he went through Dudley’s mind. Although he was only six the boy had been and still was a prat to the max.

Having taken care of everything he grabbed the signed paper then bent over and picked up Hayden. Nothing else he bid the Dursleys a good day, as they lay on the floor twitching from the pain, and walked out the front door. Apparating as soon as he reached the threshold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of fun and a slight cliff hanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter! and as I said on the last chapter we get to have some fun!

Sighing in annoyance Hade jerked off his outer robe and strode down the hallway calling out for his house elf as he threw it on a passing chair.

Popping into existence and giving a slight squeak of surprise the elf quickly caught up to its master and waited for instructions. 

“Go to Hayden’s room and set out the clothes we received earlier today. When your done with that floo call ‘The Maynard’s Mistress’ and verify our reservation’s. Make sure we have a booth in the back of the building with a clear view of the entrance along with all the guests. If they did not comply with my requests, then cancel our reservations there and check with ‘The Uni-corn.’ They may not be the favored restaurant by the nobility but that’s fine. Make sure we get in to one of the two. I promised Hayden a visit.” Pausing in front of two large doors in the hallway he spared a moment to look at the house elf and watch as it bowed before popping away. 

Shoving the doors open he entered his bedroom and moved to the desk on the far wall. Sitting on top of a pile of paperwork sat the one thing Hade absolutely needed to bring for the night. It was a letter of most import and it was in fact the whole reason for tonight. 

Shoving the letter into his pocket he moved over to his wardrobe and grabbed his nicer set of robes. Draping them over his arm he left his room and moved a little further down the hallway towards Hayden’s room.

Quietly slipping through the door he looked around the spacious room trying to catch sight of his cute little boy. His dominant side wanted to call Hayden a sub, but he couldn’t bring himself to use that term yet. So far things were going well and after a year or two of training Hayden had finally taken to his other side, but he still wasn’t a submissive yet. Not in the true sense. Hayden’s body still had to go through the change first. He had to reach his majority and his Demonic side had to give and allow Hayden to be the submissive he was being trained to be. 

Noticing the slight movement of a bump in a pile of furs Hade made his way towards the bed. The plush carpet gave way to his shoes as he entered and softened his foot falls. Kneeling by the furs Hayden grabbed the edge of the top layer and pulled it back revealing the long waterfall of black hair and the calm rounded face of a sleeping nine-year-old. Pulling the furs back even further he didn’t stop until Hayden’s body was completely revealed. 

He had nothing on clothing wise and Hade was enjoying the view. The boy had grown quite a bit in the three years Hade had been taking care of him, but he was still the tiny little beauty Hade loved. Hayden stood at an even four feet tall, which was short even for his age group, and weighed sixty-one pounds. His body was soft and supple and still rounded with baby fat.

Gliding his knuckle across Hayden’s cheek he chuckled when he garnered no more a response other then the slight flutter of Hayden’s eyelashes. Amused but unwilling to allow Hayden to sleep any longer Hade called some toys to him, with a silent accio, to prep Hayden for dinner. 

The first instrument he started with was the sounding rod. It was a specialized instrument he had custom made when he obtained Hayden. Instead of the usual straight rod this one was curved and ended with two ball shapes both of which served a special purpose. There was a slight gap between the two allowing the first to be carefully pushed into the urethra and giving the pathway a place to relax and fix itself back into it smaller shape. This first ball acts as a knot ensuring the rod cannot be pushed out. The second ball sits just on the edge of the rod too large to be inserted. It had multiple holes drilled throughout its shape. Connecting to the hollow flute that makes up the rod, it allowes the user to use the restroom without having to remove the rod. 

Reaching down between his legs Hade moved one to the side before reaching for the other and moving it onto his lap. Having made more then enough room Hade gripped that tiny cock and aligned it with the end of the rod. Leaning over he kissed the joint of Hayden’s hip before sitting up and slowly inserting the rod. As he was about to reach the first ball he heard a slight moan. Changing his grip so that he held the rod and cock in one hand Hade repositioned his other hand on Hayden’s lower belly, holding him still as Hayden began to wake up. Whimpering softly when he wasn’t allowed to move away Hayden slowly opened his eyes and looked up.

“Master?”

“Hush, Hayden.” Rubbing small circles on his belly Hade continued to speak as he took his hand away and began to insert the smallest ball. “I know your not comfortable, but you know it’s only for a short time and I promise you will enjoy the reason we are using it.” Adding a small amount of lube to the ball with a twitch of his finger he was able to finish pushing it in. “There we are. All done with that one now for the next. Roll over pet.” Doing as told Hayden rolled onto his stomach and canted his hips into the air.

Gripping Hayden’s buttocks he spread both cheeks and once more summoned some lube before inserting one finger. “My, your being so good today. Look at how relaxed you are.” Sliding his finger back out of Hayden’s hole he allowed a second finger to join it as they rubbed against that pink pucker before once again breaching Hayden’s body. Pumping his fingers in and out a few times he made sure to angle his fingers so that they would rub against Hayden’s prostate with each movement. It wasn’t long before he had Hayden pliant and whimpering beneath him.

Splaying his fingers apart He decided Hayden was loose enough, so he reached behind himself and grabbed the second item. It was a little vibrating bullet that he could control with his magic. Carefully sliding the bullet into Hayden’s buttocks, he tapped the end of it and infused some of his magic into it. Insuring it was tapped into his magical signature and that no one else could control it. 

Satisfied with his decisions he released Hayden and lightly patted his side. “Alright Hayden, we’re all done. Time to take a shower and get dressed.” Getting to his feet he helped Hayden stand and watched as the boy walked to his bathroom. He was clearly flustered and clearly uncomfortable, but the boy took it in stride. He’d drilled in the rules long ago and so Hayden knew there was nothing he could do unless he wanted punished. Watching that pert derrière sway with each step, Hade made a last-minute decision and started stripping as he followed Hayden into the bathroom. 

~*~

Looking around at his fellow patrons Hayden was pleasantly surprised. The owners of the restaurant had been positively falling all over them selves as soon as he had shown up with Hayden, and not just because Hayden was the boy-who-lived. A moniker he hated even now after all this time. After taking control of Hayden he had taken the ministry by storm and absolutely wrecked the place. He took his time and started with the low-level lackeys. Sending howlers getting onto them about not paying attention to the list of potentially abused children. Then moved onto having articles written in every paper he knew about, bringing to light the failings of the current ministry. After finally sending everyone into an absolute fit trying to figure out who was causing such a mess he finally took pity and made himself known. By walking into a council meeting, declaring himself Lord potter and announcing he would be taking over the family seat, current moneys and the health and wellness of one Hayden Jameson Potter, better known as Harry Potter.

That had started a miniature war amongst the nobility and people started going out of their way trying to find ways to deny him. The most persistent one, and the only one currently still fighting him, being Albus Dumbeldore. There was no work around however. Death had made sure of it. Hade was added to the books as the hidden son of Charles and Dorea Potter. It was common practice amongst the pureblood families. If an heir already existed but a secondary heir was born it was common place in their time to take the second boy and hide him away. He would be trained about the world around him and taught all that he needed to know about running the estates. It was a safety precaution, that way if something happened to the first heir there would still be another blood relative to inherit. 

Looking away from their gawkers he gave Hayden his full attention. The boy was so excited he was practically vibrating in his seat. Smirking at the pun he’d unintentionally thought of Hade looked down at the cloth napkin in his lap. Surreptitiously looking at the people closest to them and seeing they were being ignored he stretched out his pinky and sent out a pulse of magic. Looking back at Hayden he watched as the smile slipped a little and his posture stiffened with the sudden change. Control was the current name of the game. If Hayden was able to control his tells well enough he would get a treat back at the house. 

Hearing steps walking towards them Hade lifted his head and leaned towards Hayden. Reaching over the small table he swiped a piece of rice off Hayden’s cheek purposefully ignoring the two people now standing next to him. He made them continue to wait for a few more moments watching as Hayden stole a glance their way. Probably wondering what was going on.

To be honest Hade already knew who they were. He’d been able to scent them as soon as they had walked into the room, and with their pheromones only growing stronger as they came closer he would have been hard pressed not to notice them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I am so sorry for the long wait!! this is an extra long chapter, for me at least, in the hopes that you will forgive me. I shall endeavor never to make you wait so long again. That said please R&R let me know what you think please I would love to hear what you all have to say.

Sitting back in his chair he made sure to look surprised when he turned his head towards their company. “Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy. What a surprise to see you two here.” Getting out of his chair he nodded to Lord Malfoy and lifted Lady Malfoys hand to kiss the back of her wrist before standing straight.

Looking at Lucius he watched as the man took his time eyeballing Hade’s person. Lucius’ eyes traveled all the way from the tips of Hades patent leather shoes up to his own electrifying green eyes before he was graced with a small smirk from the man. With each second the pheromones coming off the male were only increasing but the same could be said with Lady Malfoy. Who’s hand he had yet to release. Not that either Malfoy seemed to have noticed.

Returning the small smirk as a way of flirting, something the two had been doing for a while now, Hade turned his attention to Narcissa and lead her to a chair with the hand he was still holding. “Please I insist you sit. In your condition it can’t be good to stand for too long.” At this point he turned to Lucius again. “And I insist that you join us. Good company is always welcome at our dinner table.” Pulling the chair out he allowed Narcissa to lean some of her weight on him as she slowly lowered herself into the chair. It was at this point he knew he’d won. He’d been watching the two Malfoys ever sense Narcissa’s pregnancy was announced. Once she’d started ballooning as soon as she sat she would not be budged for quite a while and Lucius had no choice but to obey.

Turning his attention back to Narcissa he made sure she was comfortable before pulling out the fourth chair at the table for Lucius. It was subtle power play but one that was necessary and quite telling. He wasn’t even sure if it had registered for Lucius, but it certainly had for the creature. When Lucius sat down, he unconsciously tilted his head and bared his neck. A silent submission. One given only to him and if he had any say in the near future, he would be sinking his teeth into that pale flesh sometime soon.

Tearing his eyes away from that tempting view Hade looked up and listened to Narcissa talk to Hayden as he made his way back to his seat. He could see Lucius watching him out of the corner of his eyes but he payed Lucius no mind. Just as he enjoyed watching the same could be said for the other man. Hayden was talking quite animatedly with Narcissa about his birthday and all the things he’d gotten to do. Most of it he’d done before, like feeding the serpents Hade collected, and riding around on the Thestrals and Unicorns that had made their home in his land. Really the boy was just excited about the creatures, but Hade didn’t blame him. Narcissa didn’t seem to mind either. In fact, she seemed to be quite enjoying Haydens enthusiasm. Even Lucius was now invested once Hayden mentioned the sea serpent that had been unburied in their giant Lake.

Taking the time given Hade watched all the current occupants at his table. They were but three of the many people that were to be his but the fact that they were getting along before joining into the fold meant only good things for the future.

Looking at Narcissa once more he just enjoyed the view while he could. She was absolutely glowing with the pregnancy and he had thoroughly enjoyed watching her body change as she grew with each month that passed. Her stomach was quite large right now and he suspected that she might in fact be carrying twins. But there was no real way to tell until she gave birth. The wizarding nobility were sticklers about rules and propriety. Especially when pregnancies and children were involved. Magic was all but forbidden around a pregnant witch. As the fetus grew within its mother so too did its magic. Any disruption during this growth period could cause serious set backs during the pregnancy and could in fact cause birth defects or worse, the death of the child. Because of this even the mother cannot use her own magic until the child/children are born. Hence why there was no way to tell is had currently carried one or two children.

It didn’t matter to him though. Whether it was one or two children it only meant his line was secure. Hade had thoroughly enjoyed his time with Narcissa when he found her drunk at a party in France almost a year back. She didn’t know it was him since the party had been a masquerade ball, but he could recognize her scent anywhere. Her breasts had been supple and firm, her body pliant and willing. The drugs had helped too. She had been out of it for days. A willing, warm body that wanted nothing but the pleasure he could give and was more then willing to accept anything. As evident by the child now growing within her. A Black to the core Narcissa had the same madness as her sisters it just took a different form. Hers resided around drugs and sex. Whereas Bellatrixs’ madness revolved around obsession and collecting.

Sliding his eyes away from the sight of her rounded breasts, where he could just see her nipples hardening into a peek, he met her eyes head on before turning to look at Hayden who had just asked Lucius if Draco might be able to sleep over sometime within the next week. Raising an eyebrow when Hayden suddenly looked at him in question, he turned to look at Lucius to see if he would be okay with the sudden invitation for a sleepover.

Seeing he had everyone’s attention Lucius sat a little straighter in his chair before responding. “I do not see why not. If you are okay with-it Lord Potter, we have nothing planned for the weekend yet. Would there be a preferred night Heir Potter?”

“I would be delighted to have your son over. In fact, I have been meaning to contact you about setting up playdates. Hayden doesn’t have many friends unfortunately and I was hoping to give him a chance to strengthen the connections he does have before he goes to school. What day would you like to have Heir Malfoy over Hayden?”

Getting a hum in response as Hayden looked to the side in thought he only had to wait a moment longer before Hayden quietly asked, “Friday and Saturday night?”

Watching Lucius, he almost missed the slight widening of the man’s eyes in surprise. “You wish for Draco to spend the entire weekend at your manor?”

Not even fazed by the wonder he was suddenly faced with Hayden firmly nodded his head and said yes.

My even unknowingly the boy was a wonder. By asking for Draco to spend the weekend at their manor he was effectively stating that Draco was his current favored out of his little circle of friends. Normally that wouldn’t mean much but in this case, it meant a lot. Hade had already shaken wizarding Britain with his decidedly unwavering neutral stance, both in and out of the Magistrate. By choosing Draco and his favored Hayden was showing an interest in the dark side. Something no one ever though would happen. After all Hayden was supposed to be the golden boy. He was the paragon of the light. He should be vilifying the dark supporters not befriending them. At least that’s what everyone else thought. Hade frankly didn’t give a shit for any of that and he made sure Hayden didn’t care either. 

Turning to Lucius once more he asked, “Would that be ok? I would not mind having Heir Malfoy over for the weekend at all and I can’t really bring myself to tell him no since its his birthday after all.”

“Very well.” Hade watched as Lucius worked to collect himself. The man was quite shaken. Outwardly nothing could be seen. Lucius looked just the same as he had at the beginning of their conversation. However, Hade could smell the difference and he could hear the slight quiver in Lucius’ voice. He smelled of pleasure and uncertainty. Hade could guess exactly why those two emotions were forefront. It didn’t matter though because the pleasure far outweighed the uncertainty and wariness. “I will let Draco know tomorrow morning about the sleepover and send you an owl in the morning to discuss the plans. I must ask your forgiveness though. I’m afraid Narcissa and I must be going. We were meeting several associates for dinner and I just saw a few of them enter.”

Rising once more he moved to Narcissa and helped her to stand. When she was firmly planted on her two feet he walked over to Lucius and handed her over. Sliding his other hand down her back he allowed it to remain on top of her butt as he guided her towards her husband.

“It was a pleasure to see you two tonight and I look forward to corresponding with you about the sleepover.” Giving each other a nod, he allowed the pair to turn away before stopping them in their tracks. “Oh, and one last thing.” Seeing he had their full attention he continued. “Since it seems our heirs are such good friends and we shall be seeing each other quite a bit I would like for you to call me by my name rather than my title in the hopes that we may build a friendship much the same and they.”

This time there was no hiding the surprise. Even Narcissa was shocked. As her grip slackened Lucius turned in her arms until he was facing Hade once more. Sticking his hand out in front of him Lucius just stood there waiting for Hade to shake with him. When Hade went to grip his hand Lucius instead moved farther forward and gripped Hade’s forearm before pulling Hade until the two were standing toe to toe. “I see your offer of friendship and accept it Lord Potter. I in turn offer you the same from my family. Please call us by our names as well Hade.”

“Very well Lucius I look forward to our future enterprises together as friends and wish you and your family a good night.” With formalities done the two men separated and went their own ways. Hade returned to his table and Lucius took his wife and went to meet with their associates.

~*~

Looking down and little Hayden He couldn’t help but be pleased. The night had gone well, very well. Hayden was proving to be a wonderful submissive. Not only had he helped secure the Malfoy family, the entire family and not just Draco, but he had also proven that the training was paying off. There had been moments where he almost gave away what was happening but over all he had done wonderfully. They were currently making their way to the nearest apparition point and Hayden was walking a bit stiff but other then that and the slight flush adorning his face Hade had no reason not to be proud. Hayden had more than earned his present.

Reaching the apparition point he had Hayden wrap around his waist before gripping the back of the boys hair and with a sudden popping noise the two were gone.

Appearing in the entryway he Patted Hayden’s head and sent him on his way to the bedroom to get ready for the night. Once Hayden was out of sight, he made a quick detour to grab his surprise. Once he had it in hand, he made his way back to Haydens Bedroom for the second time that day.

Entering the room, he looked around for Hayden only to notice the door to the bathroom was open. Setting the present down he moved to the doorway and watched as Hayden slowly undressed. As each piece came off and more flesh appeared, he could feel himself getting hard. Truly this Hayden was a wonder to see. Watching as Hayden moved to the toilet, he came up behind the boy to get a better view. He watched as Hayden carefully gripped his small cock and noticed that there was no give. That meant the boy was hard which left no doubt that he was very uncomfortable and explained the weird walk. Not only was he getting stimulated by the bullet, but his cock was being overly stimulated as there was no way to keep his legs from rubbing it as he walked.

Seeing the boy having trouble moving his cock and getting the grip needed to pull the plug out Hade sighed as he knelt and reached around the boy’s waist. Smacking the two little hands away Hade reached between the two legs and forced them wider apart changing Haydens stance entirely. Content with the newly made room he slid his hands back up Haydens body until one reached the boys cock, where he slowly rubbed his thumb up and down the base, and the other reached his chest. Pressing lightly on his chest Hade continued until he had Hayden leaning against him. Once that was done, he rolled a nipple between two fingers and tugged before sliding the hand back down. 

Sighing, he moved his mouth next to Haydens ear and spoke as he gripped the boy’s cock. “Your going to have to get used to this Hayden.” As he lifted the cock up and forced it away from its current nesting place, he slowly massaged the boy’s newly freed balls for a moment. “Once you’re in school I won’t be here to help you remove your toys.” Moving his hand back up he gripped the tip of the flute. “and you know you are going to have to continue using them.” Tugging slightly to gauge the resistance he moved his other hand further down the cock until his fingertips rested along the head of the cock and he pulled back forcing the entrance to Haydens urethra to stretch open. Changing his grip with his other hand he started to slowly wiggle the flute. Working the head with his other hand it only took a few moments until he had the second ball out. Once loose the rest of the flute easily slid out and Haydens cock bounced straight and proud with its sudden freedom. “There see, that wasn’t so hard.” Picking up Hayden he turned and walked into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. I also welcome any constructive criticism. If there are any spelling or grammar errors feel free to point them out. This is not beta'd.


End file.
